Malik Vaccaria
'' '''Malik Hellfire Vaccaria '''was the son and only child of Elizabeta Vaccaria. Malik was around 300 years old. He arrived in the area around Garside Grange shortly after the ceasefire between vampires and slayers began. History Malik's mother Elizabeta was the wife of Arta, Count Dracula's older brother. Elizabeta married the Count after Arta was murdered by Elizabeta, as required by vampire law. Count Dracula abandoned Elizabeta and ran off with Magda Westenra. Elizabeta became pregnant with Malik (though not by the Count) and this made Elizabeta an outcast. Malik claims that she went mad while raising him, although the Count claimed she was already going slightly mad. Series 4 Vlad and Bertrand immediately realise that Malik is a threat and endeavour to stop him causing trouble. Though Malik manages to recruit Ryan Noble into his gang, he and his comrades are apprehended by Vlad. They are forced to take part in his 'Revamp' program where they are taught to control their cravings for breather blood. Though Malik completes the program he hangs around Garside Grange, his true motivations unclear. Malik meets in secret with a mysterious ghostly entity which later murders Ryan Noble. The entity is later revealed to be his mother Elizabeta. Elizabeta clears the path so Malik can take the Dracula throne, poisoning the Count and almost killing Vlad. Malik is captured by Vlad and Ingrid, and he is tortured to lure out his mother. When Elizabeta takes the bait she is dragged into the blood mirror. Vlad and Ingrid confront Malik, Elizabeta and Erin inside the mirror, and Elizabeta is unable to shapeshift. Vlad zones Elizabeta and throws into the lake on the other side. Vlad warns Malik that he will dust him if he ever sees him again. At the finale of series four, he was reported to be in Paris with Erin biting breathers. He was pictured on the front page of the "Vampire Times". Series 5 Malik returns to Young Dracula screens in the fifth episode of the fifth series with a dusty look and a seemingly "good" personality. His light brown hair has taken on a blond-ish tinge and he has some facial hair. He managed to escape a vengeful Ramanga - along with his Shadow Warriors - who went on a rampage and killed all the vampires in sight. Malik later hints that Erin might've been one of those unlucky ones. In episode seven "Nemesis Rising" his mother Elizabeta confessed that the Count isn't his father. He and Ingrid form an alliance in order to destroy the Dracula Clan. Yet he chooses to secretly ally with Shango and Asan, Ramanga's sons. When Ramanga is resurrected and he begins a ceremony in which he attempts to absorb the Chosen One's essence. Using Malik would enable Ramanga to fully absorb all Vlad's powers without any danger of being overwhelmed. During the ceremony, his true identity is revealed. The ceremony fails as Talitha instructs Vlad to concentrate his vampire side and balance it with his Breather side. Talitha also frees Ingrid and the Count from the UV cage. Vlad manages to break free from Ramanga, who is staked by the Count. Shango and Asan escape and Malik dies during the process of the ceremony. Malik's last words (as he was dying) were: "This is how it ends. Good. I'm sick of your faces. Lies, corruption, guilt and pain. You'll never know how much I despise you. My loathing will live on for eternity. I curse you to darkness! Dust to dust... you contemptible fools-" Although everyone surrounding was shocked by his death, Ingrid seemed to have been affected the most, despairing and seeming as if she is about to cry as Malik explodes into dust. Maybe she thought him special after all. After Renfield collects his remains, the Count forbids any mention of his name in the household. Ingrid tosses his remains into the fire and looks on forlornly and teary eyed whilst quietly muttering, "you fool". The episode ends with the Malik's remains disintegrating in the blazing fire. He muttered 'dust to dust' during the ceremony. As Ingrid was emptying his ashes into the fire, she does the same. Personality Malik was a rebellious "bad boy" vampire who has little respect for authority. He insulted Vlad and Bertrand, but was scared to insult the Count. Malik was deeply jealous of Vlad and Ingrid. He said he'd been waiting 300 years to become the heir to the Dracula throne. Malik liked to butter people up; one moment he seemed to care, the next he's plotting their downfall. Relationships Count Dracula Malik had a complicated relationship with the Count. He seemed keen to impress the Count while plotting his downfall. He even seemed to be against Elizabeta killing him at times. Elizabeta Vaccaria A trustworthy mother to Malik, but a wicked witch plotting revenge on the Draculas, Elizabetta was seen as a traitor to Malik after he found that he was not a Dracula in series 5. Ingrid Dracula Ingrid didn't really have a good relationship with Malik. This is seen when she insulted him and showed he had not gained their acceptance. In series 5, it appeared that they were willing to be allies when it comes to getting rid of Vlad. In "Nemesis Rising" it appeared that Ingrid felt sympathetic towards him after finding out Count Dracula wasn't his father. In "Open House" Malik and Ingrid became allies. Their affections for each other seemed to grow as they did before Ingrid found out he was her so called 'half-brother.' When he was dusted she looked on teary eyed and devestated. Perhaps she felt he was special after all. Vladimir Dracula Malik despises Vlad because he is the heir to the Dracula Dynasty. In series 4 Malik and his mother plot to overthrow Vlad and Count Dracula. Subsequently Vlad finds it difficult to trust Malik again. After finding out Vlad is a half breather, Malik starts to resent Vlad more than ever. Erin Noble Erin and Malik had a rocky relationship since she was a breather but things got eventually better when Vlad bit her. She was Malik's sidekick and girlfriend. In series 5 she was one of the unlucky ones killed by Ramanga and the Shadow Warriors. Asan Ramanga After Asan saved his life, Malik seemed to have some respect for him. Later, Asan had trouble staking Malik because of the connection the two share. Asan and Shango brung Malik to their side in the plot to slay the Draculas. Asan seemed devastated when Malik died. Relatives *Elizabeta Vaccaria (mother) Powers Malik seemed weak compared to the Draculas. His only redeeming feature was being able to influence a group of weak/low-level vampires (the only one shown to have any considerable power is Ryan Noble) to follow him. When facing Ingrid Dracula, his supposed half-sister, she lifted him with one hand, easily overpowering him. Later, in a duel against Vlad, he was almost destroyed. He was only able to win because of help from his mother. Trivia *Malik means 'king' in Arabic. *In 'Lessons for a Vampire' Malik impersonated Hamlet. * Despite the fact that the Count is not his father, he could still possibly be a Dracula. Ramanga clearly states that in order to capture the Chosen One's power the deflector would have to be a blood relative. Ramanga, though only for a short period, did succeed. Malik might be a Dracula? Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Male Vampires Category:Vaccaria Family